creator of the teigu's
by arone-sama
Summary: A twist on the story of akame ga kill where tatsumi knows of the ministers doings and uses his newly made teigu's to bring him down. p.s this is my first fanfiction.


**Creator of the teigu's**

**Tatsumi's Pov (First person)**

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH _I heard a loud scream coming from outside… It was them, the imperial guards. Its about time they came I've been wanting to try out my new teigu I created. 'Katsuno destructive wave' one of the best teigu's I've created for a while now. "Now do I kill them all in one shot or play with them for a bit" I murmur. Ah screw it I'll kill em all in one shot and then make my way to the capital. "TAKE THIS!" _BOOOOM! _In the matter of a second they were all laying on the floor… lifeless and in pieces. "Naaah well I better get going if I wanna get there in time." I looked back at all the people who died from the attack… "rest in peace"

**3 hours later (still 1****st**** person)**

"mmhmm I would love that thank y…." _BUMP _"AH SHIT" I cover my mouth quickly as I said the word. "Are you ok back there?" the driver of the carriage asked. "Yeah I'm f-fine." please don't kill me, please don't kill me… "Ok. If you want me to stop just ask." "No-no it's completely fine I mean I'm fine, if your fine. He didn't reply, thank god for that. "Here we are the capital." Woah I never imagined it so big. Well if this is the capital then this is the place to find him….. the minister. I swear I will find you and I will slaughter your damn ass.

**At night raid base **

"Today you will all go to the mansion of rich girl named Aria, who tortures and kills people because of how they look or their personality." Najenda said to the rest of the group. "I will give you the location of the mansion, your mission is to kill all targets which includes her, her mother and her father. Do we all understand?" They all nodded their heads as najenda took her knife and stabbed it into the image of Aria.  
** Akame pov:** So we just have to kill them then get back to base, simple and for a lot of money. Hmm I wonder how much meat we can buy with all of that… "Akame! Your drooling again, is there something dirty going on in your mind?" asked leone. "No, I was just thinking." "Thinking about what?" she said whilst licking her lips. "Meat." I say casually. "Are you sure it wasn't just any meat, like maybe one kind in particular?" I didn't know what she meant, so I just ignored her. "We're here." Says Bulat.

**Aria's Mansion (Tatsumi pov)**

"Thank you for taking me in, I am very grateful" I lie "your very welcome, Aria her always brings home someone in need" Aria's father says. Now you're probably wondering how I got here, well… _Flashback_ ugh I guess I'm sleeping on the ground tonight, makes sense in this god forsaken place. "Wait stop for a minute." I glance up to see a girl walking up towards me. "Hi my name's Aria, I just noticed you were about to sleep on this wet, cold floor and thought you know what kind of person I would be if I didn't let you come to my house." I thought for a minute what could go wrong, I sleep in a bed I avoid them and then wait until it's day for me to leave… yeah why not. "Thank you very much." _Flash-forward…_ and yeah that's how I got here. Now time to hopefully get some sleep. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

**Akame pov**

I slit her throat straight after her scream. Now time to kill the girl. There she is in front of the slaughter house, "Hey Tatsumi, hold them off till we get inside!" "What! Are you crazy!" I charged at the guard and slit his neck. The boy named Tatsumi stood there as if nothing happened. Then he said something. "What's in there? Aria." Leone did the honours of opening the doors to let him see inside. "Oh I see" _Slice _he sliced her in half straight away with a sword which looked a lot like a teigu. "So I presume you're the famous night raid then." "Yeah we are and your coming with us." Leone said whilst pulling him away and smiling. "WAAAAAAAAAAIT I didn't agree to this, SOMEONE HEEEEEEEELP!"

**I know not that long but its my first fanfic so yeah please review and tell me how I did. :)  
Arone-sama~**


End file.
